There are times when there are legitimate reasons for opening a security lock from the outside. For example, it sometimes is necessary to gain entrance into motel rooms in cases where the occupant is unable to open the security lock on the door. Heretofore, it would be necessary to either cut the chain or break open the door. Both of these methods cause damage and incur substantial cost for the motel to return the door and lock to their normal condition. Accordingly, a tool is needed that will allow the security lock to be opened from the outside without damaging the door or the lock.